Rebound Bro
Recap Ted decides that it is time for his relationship with Stella to take the next step. Stella is strangely reluctant, however, and she tells Ted a secret: she has not had sex for five years. Ted shares this with Marshall and Lily, as he does everything, and when Stella comes over on the night that she was meant to go out with Ted and they accidentally reveal that they know her secret, Stella is upset that Ted betrayed her trust and breaks up with him. Meanwhile, Barney tries to find a "Rebound Bro" to whom he can be a wingman to help him bed women. He misses Ted and, unwilling to admit it, puts applications up on his blog. Receiving few responses except for an enthusiastic proposal from his colleague Randy, Barney resorts to calling up old friends and previous wingmen. After many unsuccessful attempts (one already has a wingman, one is married and has settled down, etc.) he decides to be the "Bro" to Randy and give him a chance. Unfortunately, he discovers that Randy hasn't had sex in thirteen years and Barney is repeatedly unsuccessful at getting him together with a woman, since Randy is uncomfortable with talking to women, and gets nosebleeds whenever he gets an erection. Barney is unsuccessful until he enlists Robin's help to make Randy comfortable with small-talk with women, telling Robin that he may have a sex tape with her to convince her to come and help Randy. Barney then discovers that Randy was a police officer, albeit one that was fired for incompetence; nevertheless, Barney knows being in the 'force' impresses women, and quickly finds a woman who takes Randy home with her. Barney seems happy until Robin comments that "Ted doesn't know what he's missing". Barney then tearfully remarks, "You had to mention Ted, didn't you?" Stella comes to Ted's house and admits that she broke up with him because she was afraid it was getting too serious and she was looking for a reason not to get too close to him. Ted and Stella's relationship goes even further than expected as Ted meets Stella's daughter Lucy and gets to know her. Later, Stella tells Ted that her sister (who was previously meant to take care of Stella's daughter while Stella and Ted had sex) is still in town and can take care of Stella's daughter. Stella and Ted rush to a motel, where they finally have sex. When Ted jokingly picks up the phone to tell Marshall and Lily about it after the deed is done, Stella pushes him off the bed in an equally lighthearted manner. Continuity *Ted being in the top bunk when Marshall and Lily were having sex during college is mention in . *Ted mentions having not had sex in five months, and is reminded by Marshall that the last time he did was Thanksgiving, referring to Ted and Robin hooking up in . This indeed occurred about five months before this episode. *When Randy enters Barney's office, he hands him the new issue of Sky Mall magazine. In , Barney attempts to assuage his guilt over sleeping with Robin by buying many products from the catalog. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Randy getting nosebleeds during erections is mentioned by Lily in . *Barney needs a new wingman because of his estrangement from Ted. Insane Duane served as his wingman before Ted, as seen in . Gallery Rebound bro - randy hides.png|Randy hides Rebound bro - barney and randy.png|Barney's new wingman Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Barney calls Randy in, Randy drops a box and leaves a man there, but when he goes to the same spot to celebrate being Barney's wingman, the box and the man have gone. However, the man may have left. *When discussing the last time Stella had sex, Lily mentions that the longest she went without sex happened during her summer in San Francisco. She says that she "hadn't been with Marshall for two months and nineteen days" and the scene is shown in San Francisco, but in shows Lily returning to New York after 67 days, which is too short a time. But, Lily and Marshall didn't get back together until she had been back for awhile. **This is not a goof. Two months and 19 days is roughly 80 days. That just means Lily was living on her own in New York for 13 days before she reunited with Marshall. Where it gets a little fuzzy is the reason Lily returned to New York is because Barney visited her and encouraged her to come back, and it's sort of implied that Lily realizes at that point her place is with Marshall. But apparently at some point during the return trip to New York she decided to live on her own until the gang discovered she was back in New York. Allusions and Outside References *After Ted describes their intimate plans as Stella's "Virginity: The Sequel," Stella replies, "Virginity 2: Electric Boogaloo?," which is a parody of the title of the 1984 movie, . *Marshall mentions several things that happened in 2003, the last time Stella had sex: *# came out in the cinemas. *#The world was just learning about *# was published. *# died. *Barney prohibits the use of the word bro in the name of a failed Democratic Vice President candidate preventing Randy from using , and . * Stella could possibly be referencing her part on Scrubs, ''where she was a medical student and her colleague Christopher Turk (played by Donald Faison) had a testicle removed due to an injury resulting in testicular torsion. Music *Love Saves the Day - Dimitri Ehrlich Other Notes *In Barney's blog, he asks people to apply for the position as his new "wingman". *Later in season 7 one episode has similar name, . Guests *Sarah Chalke - Stella *Will Forte - Randy *Blair Hickey - Pete *Bill Parks - Crazy Willie *Dean J. West - Stapleton Reception * Donna Bowman of rated the episode A-. http://www.avclub.com/articles/rebound-bro,12963/ * Omar G of rated the episode B+. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/rebound_bro.php?page=3 * The ''St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 7.5 out of 10 stars. "Lily really enjoyed that earthquake. ... Barney's got a new wingman." References External Links * * * es:Colega de repuesto Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Art drawings